A prime mover of vehicle such as an internal combustion engine is adapted not only to generate a driving force for propelling the vehicle but also to generate a power for electric generation, air conditioning etc. To this end, the engine has to be activated even if the vehicle is stopping. Basically, the engine is started by a motor (i.e., a cranking). In order to allow the engine to be activated while the vehicle is stopping, a vehicle is provided with a clutch for disconnecting the engine from a gear train and drive wheels. Such clutch is brought into disengagement not only when the vehicle is stopping but also when the engine is not generating the driving force during running. If the clutch is brought into disengagement during running, the engine is disconnected from the gear train and the drive wheels so that the vehicle is allowed to coast by the inertia force. Such drive mode is called a “neutral coasting (abbreviated as N coasting)”. Under the neutral coasting, fuel supply to the engine can be stopped or rotational speed can be reduced to an idling speed. In addition, the engine can be prevented from being rotated passively so that a friction loss and a pumping loss can be reduced. Consequently, fuel economy can be improved.
Thus, torque transmission between the engine and the drive wheels is interrupted by disengaging the clutch so that the power loss can be reduced. In this case, however, an engine braking force cannot be applied to the drive wheels. Therefore, the control device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-226701 is configured to allow the vehicle to coast by disengaging the clutch under the condition that both accelerator pedal and a brake pedal are not depressed. By contrast, when a vehicle speed is low or an acceleration of the vehicle exceeds a predetermined value, the clutch is brought into engagement to establish an engine braking force. That is, the clutch is brought into engagement if any of the accelerator pedal and the braking pedal is depressed.
Thus, according to the teachings of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-226701, the coasting of the vehicle is terminated by engaging the clutch if any of the accelerator and the braking pedals is depressed. However, if the brake pedal is depressed when the vehicle is coasting while disengaging the clutch, not only a braking force generated by depressing the brake pedal but also an engine braking force established by engaging the clutch are applied to the drive wheels. That is, the braking force generated by depressing the brake pedal will be applied to the vehicle together with the engine braking force derived from inertia of the engine. This means that a braking force would be applied to the vehicle more than expected, and consequently, shocks resulting from reducing longitudinal acceleration of the vehicle would be caused frequently.